


Yes

by queenofthegetaway



Series: Life of Klaroline & Kids [1]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M, I fixed the season 4 finale, Post-Canon, Some angst, ignoring upcoming season, super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 09:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13073892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofthegetaway/pseuds/queenofthegetaway
Summary: The twins are grown women now and Caroline is still trying to figure out what she's supposed to be doing with her eternal life. Enter Klaus Mikaelson.-------or the one where Lizzie and Josie found Caroline's diary before they graduated college.





	Yes

     The twins had just turned 22 and graduated college. Caroline's immortality had never weighed on her more than watching the little girls she had raised surpass her in physical age. The two were headed off the the Salvatore girls and Hope Mikaelson on some epic journey to figure out how to break the spell keeping Hope's family separated from her. She smiled wistfully watching her girls climb into the back seat of Hope's Range Rover and head off to pick up the Salvatore girls before heading the airport to fly to some far off country in search of a well hidden spell. She turned away when she felt the tears pricking at her eyes. It was summer for the boarding school so most of it's students had gone home. Those that stayed were starting their summer classes soon. She closed her eyes and listened until she lost the sound of her girls' giggles and the crunch of the tires to the noises of the highway. She let her eyes flutter open and she blinked away the tears. She saw Alaric standing in the doorway of the school chuckling and shaking his head. "What Rick?" she said a bit defensively as she walked back up to the house. "You have nothing tying your here anymore Caroline. Elena and Damon are retiring soon, the twins have gone to live their own amazing lives, I'm getting pretty damn old myself, and Bonnie is off on another safari. Caroline, you can go anywhere in the world now. Explore, learn, fall in love again," he finished softly looking at her with pity and hope in his eyes. Caroline bristled a little at the statement. It had been over 15 years now since Stefan had died but she still hadn't considered looking for someone else. She sighed and her shoulders sagged knowing he was right, "Would it be totally wrong of me to call the girls and ask them to take me with them?" she joked. She walked into the house and made her way to her room. She sat on her bed and picked up the photo album she had sitting on her nightstand. She flipped through it and looked at all the pictures she still had of her and Stefan an all the pictures of her and the girls as they grew up. She suddenly slammed the book shut, "You are Caroline Forbes. You do not sit around and feel sorry for yourself! You will pick yourself up, pack yourself a bag and go to...Paris!" And that's just what she did.  
     It wasn't until she went to buy a plane ticket did she realize that her passport said that she was 44 and not even using Jennifer Aniston and Cindy Crawford's beauty routines would she look the way she did naturally. "Dammit!" she yelled slamming her laptop shut. "The first lifetime is always the hardest," a voice drawled from her doorway. She jumped and turned around. "Klaus? What are you- You're not supposed to- Why are you here?" She said feeling nervousness creep into her body that she never thought she would feel again. "Hope called, at the insistence of Josette and Elizabeth, apparently an old diary was found, or a few, and between the 5 of them someone put together our history," he chuckled while looking at a picture she had up on the wall of the 5 little girls when they were between 9 and 3, "Those 5 are incredibly perceptive. Anyway, I checked with Freya if it would be alright if I came in after they left and she assured me that Hope would be alright." Caroline blinked at him while her eyebrows creased and her jaw dropped. He stood there in front of her across her room with his arms crossed behind his back and that self-satisfied smirk plastered across his face. "You can't just show up here because because of whatever my girls found in a diary from 25 years ago!" She picked up the first thing that she could which happened to be a pillow and threw it at him. He let it hit him in the chest and he chuckled, "I came because, and these are their words, 'Mom is gonna be all mopey when we leave and we went through years of diary and he's the only one still alive. Besides Uncle Matt but that would be super weird.'" All of which he said with his best impression of what Lizzie had sounded like talking in the background of his phone call with his daughter. Caroline groaned and made a mental note to call her girls and tear them a new one next time they were able to receive a phone call. "Klaus, as much as I appreciate you coming to my rescue or whatever my daughter's intended, I don't need your help." Klaus tilted his head to the side a bit like a puppy without the smirk dropping from his face, "It looked to me that you were having a little trouble booking your trip to Paris." "You've been here that long!" She threw another pillow knowing he had heard her pep talk to herself. He chuckled and dodged the pillow this time, "To be fair you were yelling, I could have been at the Mystic Grill and I would have heard it." She huffed and turned around and went back to packing her bag, "I don't have to go to Paris. I can just go to New York." He sighed, his smirk dropping from his face for the first time, "Then I suppose I'll leave you to it." Caroline turned to him a little surprised, "You're not one to give up so easily." Klaus, who had moved to walk out of her room, "My sister is living in New York. I will not put Hope at risk for anything." Caroline softened at those words. Having helped raise Hope and taught her in many classes she had long since heard the story of what her father, aunt, and uncles did to protect her. Klaus had been living for years without being able to see his daughter. He had only truly been in her life for 2 of her 24 years of life. Caroline walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder, "How do we get to Paris then?"

  
     It had been about 2 months of traipsing around the world checking in with Freya to see if they were a safe distance from Hope and his other siblings when the call came in. "Hello?" Klaus said answering the phone as he and Caroline laid out on a balcony overlooking the French Riviera. "Daddy! We did it! We found a spell to destroy the Hollow!" Hope's voice twinkled over the airwaves. Klaus nearly dropped the phone in shock. He was frozen as a repeated, "Daddy? Daddy are you still there? Josie are you sure we have enough signal?" Caroline took the phone from his hand as he sat frozen staring out at the water, "Hi Hope, it's Caroline. Where are you? Does he need to be there for the spell to work? Have you talked to Freya?" Caroline listened carefully as Hope spoke and Klaus who had finally snapped out of his daze began to pack the things they needed to leave. "We'll be there by morning probably," Caroline said finishing the phone call, "Tell the twins I love them and your dad says he loves you too." After goodbyes the phone disconnected and Caroline walked inside their small hotel room to find Klaus sitting next to their two packed bags leaning against the bed. "Klaus?" She kneeled in front of him and took his hands in hers. "I get to see her, really see her," tears had started to gather in his eyes and Caroline wiped them away. She leaned forward and kissed his forehead, "I think she's just as excited as you are. Now c'mon, we have a flight to compel." She helped him to his feet and kissed him soundly before grabbing her bag. The two made their way to the small airport and chartered a plane back to New Orleans where the Mikaelson family was gathering to break the spell that had them separated. Caroline was as anxious as Klaus was to land. She hadn't seen her girls in two months, she could imagine going over a decade without seeing them.

  
     When they landed in the United States, Caroline ran off the plane almost as fast as Klaus. She hugged her girls who were there to pick them up. "Hi babies," she had teared up a bit holding them in her arms again. "Mom it was two months. We've gone away to summer camp longer," Josie laughed hugging her back hoping that in her emotions their mother didn't forget that she was a vampire and they were still human. Over her shoulders though both twins were sizing up Klaus deciding how they felt about the guy that they had only read about and heard stories from Hope about. Klaus hadn't felt intimidated by anyone in over a thousand years, fear he had certainly felt, but to be intimidated by these twins was unsettling for him. He knew that regardless of what had happened over the last two months, one word from either of them and his relationship with Caroline was over. "Stop that Elizabeth Saltzman you stop that right now," Caroline's commanding voice came without even having seen her daughter's face. "I didn't do anything!" Lizzie pouted pulling back from the hug. Caroline raised an eyebrow and Lizzie rolled her eyes, "Hope would do the same thing if she hadn't grown up at the Boarding School." Both twins stuck their tongues out at Klaus who laughed lightly knowing that Hayley had, had similar experiences with Hope since she started dating again after Elijah had chosen to forget them all. "Alright, well let's get going before the two of you freeze out here, and Klaus pees himself in excitement to see Hope again," Caroline said causing the girls to laugh. "Being a hybrid used to be something to be feared for. Now I have been reduced to puppy jokes," he joked along with them as they all climbed into Hope's Range Rover that she had let the twins borrow to pick up their parents. "Rebekah and Kol have been here since last night. They're staying on opposite sides of the city just to be safe. Marcel and Hayley left last night to go get Elijah and reverse his compulsion to bring him back. He was in Mexico so they should be back soon if all goes well. Hope is staying at the compound with us, Freya, the Salvatores, and Freya's kids, Kolvina and their kids are staying at the plantation house, and Rebekah is staying in Marcel's loft so we're putting you two in the industrial building Marcel converted across the river until they get back," Josie explained as Lizzie drove them there. Klaus just nodded along looking out at the city that had changed so much since he had last seen it, "This world never ceases to amaze me."

     The next morning, after Elijah had arrived decidedly changed dressed somewhere between James Dean and Damon Salvatore, the entire Mikaelson family and their extended parties gathered in the courtyard of the Mikaelson compound. Elijah, Kol, Rebekah, and Klaus stood in the four corners of the area Freya had marked off. Hope stood in the middle of it while Davina, and the three witches that she and Kol had adopted put containment spells around each of the siblings. Josie and Lizzie stood across from each other on either side of Hope while Freya and her two children, who were positioned on the other two sides of the square from the twins, began chanting in an old Etruscan dialect mixed with a bit of Greek. As the spell took effect each of the witches in the room began chanting along with Freya. Caroline stood to the side with Marcel, Keelin, Hayley, and the Salvatore girls watching as different colors of light began to blossom from the fingertips of the witches and encircling Hope while blue orbs sprouted from each of the Mikaelson siblings and hovered around Hope. Josie and Lizzie began to siphon the magic of the blue orbs and the colored light that encircled Hope before performing their own cleansing spell and the magic all shot towards the sky and exploded like fireworks over them. Caroline turned to Marcel who was the oldest out of the few on the sidelines as he spoke, "I have never seen magic quite like that." The Mikaelson siblings dropped to their knees as the spell binding them broke. Rebekah was first to recover with Marcel holding her in his lap. Similarly around the square Klaus was being cradled by Caroline, Kol by Davina, and Elijah by Freya. Hayley was in the middle of the group checking on Hope while her friends all stood watch, the twins kneeling next to Caroline and the Salvatore girls holding hands behind them. Hope's cousins had all gathered by their parents and everyone sat in stunned silence. "Always and Forever," Klaus whispered sitting up and reaching hand out to his daughter who was able to make her way to her father and collapse in his arms sobbing with relief as he clung to her a cried himself. Soon enough Caroline found herself in the middle of what could only be called a cuddle puddle as they all hugged each other in relief that the spell had worked.  
     "Wait we're still not done!" Hope yelled wiggling her way out of the pile of people and pulling witchy cousins and friends along. "So for a couple years now, the group of us has been working with Jeremy to work out a cure for vampirism without you guys aging exponentially," Hope explained grinning. "We've been using rogue vampires Uncle Jer catches to test our spells out on," Stef Salvatore explained. "And we finally perfected it," Josie said grinning excitedly. "With a combination of siphoning, cleansing, and a few other things, we can make all the vampires here human. Obviously it's your choice. The spell takes a few hours depending on the age of the vampire, but you will be completely and utterly human. The only thing we haven't really been able to test is if one of you is turned back is if your entire sire-line gets turned human," Kaleb Mikaelson, Davina and Kol's son, explained. Multiple reactions came from the group in front of them, "I'm sorry are you telling me for years now you 10 have been experimenting on violent vampires under the supervision of Jeremy fucking Gilbert to figure out a way to turn us into humans?!" Caroline was mainly yelling at her twins. "Hope Mikaelson what were you thinking! Your cousins are barely 17 and if you have really been doing this for years they would have been little children!" Hayley said jumping right on the bandwagon. "No matter how noble your cause, you could have all been seriously hurt or worse, killed!" Rebekah said lecturing away with the best of them. "You all know better, magic is not a toy and you know how dangerous that kind of spell is and the attention you could have drawn to yourself," Davina added on crossing her arms. "More powerful, and more experienced witches couldn't do what you're talking about, how did you manage to do this?" Freya asked crossing her arms skeptically, not keen on letting her siblings walk into being aged 1,000+ years in 2 hours. "No one is more powerful than Hope, and her magic combined with the twins, it was pretty simple. I mean with a bit of time travel and tweaking," Henrik Mikaelson, Freya's son, said. "HENRIK!" The group of young adults yelled glaring at the youngest of them. "You time travelled?" Marcel laughed lightly, "I say we let them do it. Obviously they figured it out and were more in the mindset of asking for forgiveness than permission." He stepped towards the group of them, "Now obviously I'm not your average vampire, but please, do your stuff." The group of kids ushered him off with half-hearted smiles of apologies to their parents. Rebekah stomped after them with a litany of, "I waited over 100 years for him to get his head out of his ass, you're not about to kill him now!" The others all separated out to think to themselves about whether or not they wanted to be human.  
     Caroline followed Klaus to his old room and shut the door. "Do you want to have them do the spell on you?" she asked leaning against the door watching him begin to pace before sitting down without a word. He looked up at her as she walked towards him and stood in front of him playing with one of his curls. He pulled her towards him and sat her on his lap resting his hands on her hips circling his thumbs on the skin he found. "Marry me." "What Klaus- we were talking about being human again!" she said resting her hands on his shoulders. "Marry me, live an ordinary human life with me, have children with me," he repeated grinning up at her. She leaned her forehead against his and gasped as he entered her mind and a beautiful picture played out in front of her, a beautiful house in what seemed like Mystic Falls, a couple of curly blonde babies sitting in high chairs, and Klaus painting a picture of it all in the background. The vision faded away and she leaned forward to kiss him. "Yes."


End file.
